


one best thing

by DesireeArmfeldt



Series: Desiree's due South poems [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love poem.  Not a dysfunctional one, even!</p>
<p>Companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/508399">Gift</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	one best thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Originally written for the Wire challenge at [fan-flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com).

my heart’s strung together with copper wire  
solder and spit and electrical tape  
it’s dinged and scraped  
and I think I lost a couple of the bolts somewhere  
ain’t pretty  
but it still runs OK  
maybe should’ve thrown it out  
years ago  
but I could never stand to let go of it

yours is done with Superglue  
and a steady hand  
cracks don’t hardly show  
unless you hold it up to the light just right  
you keep it up on a special shelf  
like Grandma’s china shepherdess

swap you my old junk for yours  
like junior high, no backsies  
but you gotta promise  
you’ll use it  
don’t put it up on a shelf and take it down just to dust it  
shove it in your pocket  
in your backpack with your textbooks

and don’t be too mad at me  
if I love you a little rough  
everything I touch gets scuffed and chipped  
a little grubby  
but I promise you  
I’ll keep what you give me  
won't drop it or leave it out in the rain  
won’t ever trade it away  
gonna carry it with me  
keep it next to my bed at night  
dreaming in the moonlight  
my heart on your pillow


End file.
